Paul-A238
, , |birth = March 30 2525|death = June 23 2558 (age 33)|gender = Male|height = *6ft 11in (with armor) *6ft 4in (without armor)|hair = Black|eyes = Brown|affiliation = * :* |rank = * (2536-2537) * (2537-2549) * (2549-2553) * (2553-2558)|specialty = *Command *Assault|battles = *Battle of Aspeo * *Battle for Cutthroat *Fall of Jericho III * * *Battle of San Andreas|status = Deceased|class = , }}Paul-A238, born Paul Anderson, was a super soldier during the and Post War Era. He was conscripted into the after his training and was deployed without a team. In 2552, Paul would begin to lead Shield Team's first generation. Early Years Paul was born in to two loving parents in the and was raised by his grandparents, Jacob and Miranda. During his childhood, Paul was severely beaten military lessons by his grandfather and wanted him to go into the military. Paul hated this and ran away at the age of seven. While on the run, Paul was threaten by several individuals and was once attacked by a stripper trying to rape him. Though Paul hated hitting women, he beat the stripper and continued to run out of the city. Once outside the city, Paul was abducted by and taken off world for training. During training, Paul became good friends with Kyle-A245 and James-A242. However, the three went their separate ways and soon, became solo spartans, deploying in individual units. After training, Paul was assigned to the Army, like his parents, and was given the rank of upon graduation. Human-Covenant War Battle of Aspeo Once the colony of Aspeo was placed under , Paul was deployed to established communication jammers around a Covenant epicenter discovered two days prior. The Spartan was deployed with a small squad of marines and the team went to work. Moving through the Covenant controlled valley, Paul and his team successfully cleared the area, but at a cost of three marines with only two surviving, including Paul himself. The team placed the jammers and severed communications for the Covenant allowing the UNSC a full counterattack of the planet. Paul was them deployed to the front lines and engaged heavy Covenant resistance. While there, Paul fought through the village of Redford and witnessed several marines die. Paul would charge down the Covenant and engaged by both a Wraith and Hunters. Though he would deploy a bubble shield to avoid the wraith, he would be wounded by the hunters. Just before Paul was about to die, a squad of saved him and brought Paul to evacuation site, sending him to get patched for a future deployment. Battle of The United Kingdoms Union Redeploying to the UKU's capital Sistine City, Paul was to lead a squad of ODST to reinforce the front lines and to take out a Covenant staging area in the next sector over. Paul would led the marines and recaptured the Sistine Coast Line allowing the UKU's Royal Seaborne Navy to deploy troops to assist the UNSC forces and to hold the position. Along with Seaborne forces, Paul and his team were able to capture Tickey Square, allowing for supply movement and access to a majority of the city. The front where then able to push the Covenant back to the outskirts of the town and allowed UNSC forces to launch and bring a small Covenant cruiser to the ground. Paul and his team where then given naval cover to move in and attack the staging area. Longswords bombed several towers and UNSC frigates provided additional bombing runs on the main defense platform. The spartan then placed beacons for key supply caches that needed to be hit by UNSC forces to cripple the Covenant's grip. However, just the staging area was destroyed, the carrier ''Infinite Wonderer ''and its fleet arrived at the planet and glassed a majority of the UKU. Paul was the deployed to Wales City to assist in a mandatory civilian evacuation of the country. Paul went with a group of civilians and marines forces to clear four landing pads and get the civilians out of the city. Afterwards, Paul was tasked with defending the local space elevator and prepared for a UNSC ground assault. However, during the defense of the space elevator, two Covenant corvettes took fire at the tower and forced it to crash, killing everyone inside. At the sometime, another Covenant fleet came and began glassing the rest of the planet. This forced the UNSC to give up the world as only two frigates remained, and thus they pulled out with Paul onboard. Operation: PROMETHEUS Paul and the rest of were sent to K7-49 to disable Covenant reactors to render the Covenant shipyards ineffective. Paul was paired with Lopez-A232 and together the duo set out to led a distraction team against the incoming Covenant resistance. Paul and Lopez along with Kyle-A245 and James-A242 were able to with stand the large Covenant assaults and constantly push back the Covenant, day by day. The team the found dozens of Covenant phantoms and decided to use them for evacuation. Once all the spartans had beacons on them, Paul realized it was to late, and almost the entire company was dead. Having no other option, Paul and the rest of his team departed on the phantoms and were picked up by a Covenant cruiser. Once on the cruiser the team cleared the hangers on their deck and began to lay traps for Covenant patrols and cargo stations. As the ship entered slip space, the Spartans located the reactor and attempted to shut it down. However, the ship had extra contingency plans for this and caused the spartans to separate and destroy the reactor stations around the ship. Once out of slip space, the ship crashed landed on a planet currently under attack by the Covenant Cutthroat. Battle for Cutthroat After crash landing on the planet, the team moved through the wilderness and found a UNSC Army Base, Charlie-11 and moved into the area. The spartans were redeployed with the army soldiers to the city of Duvall Square to mount a defense for the rest of the continent. Recapture of Duvall Square Paul and his team of Spartan survivors were deployed to Duvall Square in order to halt a massive Covenant offensive. The spartans were deployed and went to work, leading the UNSC against the Covenant and taking key strategic points along the way to supply UNSC forces with power and bases. Eventually, the spartans encountered three scarab tanks. Moving towards the legs, Paul, Lopez and Kyle climbed the scarab while James would distract the tank with squads of Warthogs and . Lopez was able to eliminate his scarab with ease and was able to use the degree to damage the surrounding scarabs and assist with the destruction of them. The spartans then led the charge against the Covenant and soon was able to recapture the city. Skirmish at Phoenix Base Paul was deployed to Phoenix Base to assist with the retake of the continent of Alpine. Paul arrived and began assisting army soldiers repelling the Covenant scouts away from the base. Paul pushed the Covenant back and allowed the main gate to be fortified. Afterwards, Paul along with Kyle-A245 got a warthog and went to the local AA array. Regrouping with James and Lopez, the spartans then took to the skies and cleared the local airspace. However, during the assault, two Covenant cruisers came into the area and glassed the surrounding area. The spartans landed on one of the ships and began to plant explosives on the upper hull of the ship. After the charges were planted, the spartans entered the hanger bay and captured a seraph fighter a took off and destroyed the cruiser. The other cruiser fired upon the base and destroyed the local air defenses. The cruiser then opened fire on the base and force the structure to crash and burn. The spartans then fell back to UNSC ground and watched as a nearby destroyer was able to bring the cruiser down and on top of the remnants of the base. Operation: Hot Fever Learning of a Covenant cruiser hanging over the abandoned city of Agrabar, Paul and his team were deployed to the outskirts to deliver a UNSC TACT nuke into the ship and then take control and have the ship destroy the rest of the fleet. James would carry the bomb while Paul would escort him to the ship with Kyle and Lopez forming a distraction with other UNSC forces. Paul and James would dash into the ruins of the city and kill several Covenant and were able to assist with the advancement of the UNSC, killing several commanders as well. Paul and James would make it to the cruiser and use its gravlift to enter the ship. Once onboard, Paul stayed and defended the bomb, which he activated in case the plan went south. Luckily, James was able to clear the bridge and set the course to the rest of the overhanging Covenant fleet. James then returned to Paul would was under fire from spec-ops elites. Paul and James would be able to push the Covenant back and escape the ship just as it exited the lower atmosphere. While the spartans were in free fall, they witnessed the destruction of almost the entire Covenant fleet and the arrival of a new UNSC fleet to assist them. Around 29,000 feet in the air, the two would be picked up by Kyle and Lopez in a pelican and brought back to the planet's surface. Final Assault After the elimination of the Covenant fleet in space, the last stronghold for the Covenant remained in Lon Sky, off the coast of Agrabar. Paul and the other Spartans would lead a strike force against the Covenant to destroy them. Paul and Kyle would attack at the north shore while James and Lopez, would strike at the ariel defenses within the area. Paul and Kyle were able to easily clear the shoreline and moved into the Covenant controlled center. Moving through the center, Paul and Kyle were able to capture the main AA control site and shut down the local defense grid. Paul and Kyle then found the commander of the local Covenant forces and engaged him. The commander then injured Kyle to the point of being almost paralyzed. Outraged, Paul beat the commander to death and repeatedly shot his corpse as both Lopez and James entered. TThe spartans were then promoted to higher ranks with Paul now a due to both his survival of Operation: PROMETHEUS and the defense of Cutthroat. Along with a promotion, Paul was declared as the new leader of Alpha Company. Fall of Jericho III The survivors of PROMETHEUS were deployed to the colony of Jericho III with a survivor of named Samuel-B308 to stop a Covenant advancement to the inner colonies. The spartans, in previous years were promoted to higher ranks, with Paul now a . The spartans then formed Shield Team and were sent to the UNSC Rio for deployment. Battle of Deco City The Spartans were deployed to to the city of Deco from drop pods to secure the main ONI building and surrounding areas. The spartans were met with minor Covenant resistance and reinforced the building. Afterwards, the Spartans made their way towards Main Street to combat the Covenant stronghold blocking ground evacuation. While on the way, the team cleared out the stiff Covenant resistance and was able to capture a section of Main Street. The team went to the blockade and successfully killed all the Covenant stationed there and brought down the barrier. Once down, a UNSC ground assault entered the city and cleared the localized area for a UNSC base of operations. After establishing a base, the spartans entered the Crossroads and began a three front attack on the Covenant. However, a Covenant carrier attacked the city's center and burned several skyscrapers to the ground and killed thousands of civilians. As the attack was beginning, Paul and some marines were clearing the Western Coastal Highway unable to do anything to stop the Covenant. Kyle and Sam met Paul at Exit 44-B and the three went to Lopez and James who were pressing into a UNSC comm tower. The spartans entered the tower and met with Lopez and James. The five spartans, led by Paul, ascended the tower and eventually recaptured it and attempted to reestablish communications with Command before nigh fell, but several Covenant jammers were detected, rendering the tower useless. That night, Paul, Sam and James went in falcons to both clear the skies and shut down the jammers to open lines to Command. Four jammers were detected, with Paul going for the one in the jammer in Titan Tower of Titan Industries. Once Paul entered the building, he discovered army soldiers fighting hunters and a squad of brutes. Paul did what he could and killed the Covenant, but was ineffective to save all the soldiers, with only two surviving. Paul then loaded the troopers onto his falcon with his gunners and brought them to an evacuation point. On the way however, Paul was hit with an EMP and forced the Falcon onto a rooftop killing the crew. Paul then was able to locate the EMP launcher and made his way to a skywalk and began to cross. Once Paul was able to make it over, he witnessed a pelican get hit and crash into another pelican killing everyone onboard. He then silently killed the crew and destroyed the EMP launcher just as he was able to establish comms with Sam and James. Paul ordered them to continue to the fourth jammer while he radio Kyle for a pickup. However, Paul noticed a small Covenant air convoy carrying a downed pelican and so decided to investigate. Paul jumped onto the phantom carrying the pelican and waited until he reached their destination, a Covenant outpost made into the penthouse suite of a hotel where the Covenant took and interroagted prisoners. Reveling himself to Covenant forces, Paul cleared the command room and found dozens of UNSC personnel and captured civilians. Paul had Kyle zero in on his position and bring three pelicans with him to pick up the prisoners. The pelican crews came in and were able to evacuate everyone along with the rest of the team as James and Sam escorted the team to Guardian Base in the Emerald Glacier in the north side of the region. Battle at Emerald Glacier Two days after the spartans preparing to attack, a Covenant corvette came to the glacier and attacked the base. Paul led a strike team to the epicenter while Kyle would mount a defense for the base. Paul would meet stiff resistance in order to capture the corvette's LZ, but would punch though to secure the area. Paul would then led Sam and Lopez into the ship with his marines while Kyle and James handled air defenses. Paul and Sam would infiltrate weapons room and reactor core, while Lopez would hold off the endless waves of Covenant. Once the reactor was disabled, Paul and Sam escaped through a hole in the room, while Lopez and the marines escaped via escape pods. As the spartans returned to the base, two Covenant cruisers came and glassed the upper part of the glacier forcing Guardian base to evacuate. The spartans were able to escape, but forced to watch the entire base get flooded, leaving nothing in its wake. Assault on Terran Town After the Covenant destroyed the UNSC stronghold of Guardian Base, the next stronghold for the humans is Terran Town, a massive military complex. Of course, the Covenant attacked and Paul was called into action with orders to restart the MAC cannon to destroy the inbound Covenant ships. Along the way, Paul was able to kill dozens of Covenant and began a convoy system to link UNSC forces to outside civilian populous. The spartan was also able to hold off Covenant assaults on key locations including the MAC power station. Paul was able to reactivate the local MAC systems and allowed for an easy air defense. After the cannons were bought back online, Paul was assigned to guard supply convoys in and out of the city. Along one such convoy, Paul and the other UNSC personnel were attacked by drones and other Covenant forces and were progressively killed. Paul had then called in additional forces and held off the Covenant advance for as long as he could until several spec-ops elites got to him and wounded Paul. However, before he could be killed, Paul was saved by Kyle and James and brought back to the city center while the marines fortified the location. While moving further into the city, James, Kyle and Paul shot down several patrolling banshees and shade turrets around UNSC evacuation point. The spartans then reunited with Sam and Lopez and the five went to work clearing out Ivory Square for evacuation and fortification. After clearing the square, the spartans next objective was to take down an incoming scarab with local air forces. Getting to a high enough point, Paul made the jump onto the scarab while the team killed the deck crew. Paul then entered the scarab and destroyed its main power supply and destroyed the scarab. With extra air defenses, the UNSC Rio, and the 71st Fleet were able to charge the Covenant head on and cripple their attack force and rendered several ships unable to glass the planet. However, a fourth Covenant fleet arrived and attacked the already stationed UNSC forces there. Paul, seeing he hand no choice, ordered his team to get to the Rio and leave the planet. They did so, but Jericho III would fall in less then a week later. Fall of Reach With only five members at the time, Shield team was tasked with the protection of the Spartan Academy towards the north of . Successfully defending the Academy was but only a dream, as the camp was attacked and with little survivors. Afterwards, Shield was sent to Castle Base to assist with the escape of and . Once there, Shield met with and were ordered to get on the UNSC Rio and escaped Reach. After landing on Earth, a survivor of the Spartan Academy, Ryan-G272 joined Shield Team and became a member of the original team right before Earth was attacked. Battle of Earth New Mombasa The six Spartans of Shield were deployed to intercept a Covenant cruiser during the second day of the Battle of Earth. Using booster frames, Samuel-B308 and James-A242 were able to distract the Covenant while the rest of Shield would infiltrate a hanger and make their way to the bridge. Once at the bridge, it was revealed that it was a trap and ships engine’s shut down causing the ship to crash into the savannah. Luckily, Shield got out, but their plan infiltrate New Mombasa was in ruin. Captain Janeiro of the ''UNSC Rio ''gained access to experimental high orbit drop pods. Using the drop pods, Shield Team infiltrated the city and successfully retook Uplift Nature Reserve. Once secured, Shield moved through the abandoned city towards the NMPD building and once there, set up a safe zone for civilian evac ops. After all civilians were evacuated, Shield Team was redeployed to South Africa. South Africa South Africa became a massive Covenant Staging Area and every city was crawling with such. Sent in with teams of , Shield infiltrated the country and went to work. Moving through the jungle, and meeting some Covenant resistance, Shield Team arrived at an AA station with twelve AA’s aiming at the sea and towards New Mombasa. After dealing with the AA’s and Covenant resistance, Shield Team made their way to the command center of the Covenant. Once recaptured, South Africa was liberated and Shield was redeployed off world to engage Insurrectionist activity. Post War Era After the war ended, Shield Team and all surviving spartans were promoted for their bravery with Paul officially listed as a . He would continue to lead Shield Team into several battles until the Battle of San Andreas. Battle of San Andreas The First 72 Hours The planet Vixel was placed under attack on June 18th 2558, and as a result Echo, Foxtrot, Lima, Mike, November, Oscar, Romeo, Whiskey, and Shield Teams were deployed. Shield Team was sent in low orbit drop pods by Captain Janeiro to secure town hall. The team was separated however when Paul and Sam-B308 went to destroy a Covenant Cruiser above their drop zone. Meanwhile, Kyle-A245, James-A242, Lopez-A232 and Ryan-G272 moved through the city fighting off massive Covenant resistance. After meeting up, Shield team defended the communications building and escaped but a scarab emerged and shot at them, causing Paul to fall to his death. Psych-Interviews Personality Paul has been described as a hard hitting, almost stereotypical, soldier and leader. Though not a leader during training, Paul quickly learned how to in the war itself and was rewarded for his efforts. Paul also has a strong drive for victory and much determination like his predecessors and does what he can for fellow spartans and humans alike. Unlike some other Spartan-III, Paul doesn't seem to care about the feelings of others and prefers to keep his opinions to himself, making him quite the wannabe. However, he still cares for their wellbeing and will sacrifice himself to save the others as he did in San Andreas. Like many spartans, Paul has shown signs of mental disorders and extreme personality disorders throughout his career, most notably his PTSD and ADHD. His ADHD has made Paul, sporadic and unpredictable, causing for tense moments especially those under his command. Paul's PTSD has also made it hard for him to do excessive battles especially since he was a rare survivor of PROMETHEUS. Due to this, and his childhood, Paul seems to have sudden violent outburst and extreme points of uncontrollable behavior. During training, Paul bonded extremely well with and future Shield Team members, Kyle-A245 and James-A242. Though despite making friends, Paul only seemed to have a connection with Emile and would call him brother on occasion, but this was rare. Paul also hated and didn't seem to care for the more social spartans, but still respected them as much as he could. Physical Appearance Paul was described as an average look but below average height for a spartan of his class standing around 6ft 11in inside his armor. He had a rugged, slender face with brown eyes along with a few scars along his low cheekbones. Paul also would always wear some form of dog tags into battle, his or not. Paul was not a tall spartan at all, and was a mid-level height spartan. He was also not as strong as Lopez or Ryan, but had amazing stamina. Paul had proven his stamina in several occasions, first during Jericho III when he fell from a falcon onto a skyscraper two hundred feet below him and he landed on a Covenant cruiser during San Andreas. Quotes Confirmed Kills Least to Greatest Hunters: 6 Drones: 75 Jackals: 522 Brutes: 731 Elites: 3,877 Grunts: 4,320 Total Kills: 9,531 (2536-2558)Category:Alpha Company Category:Shield Team Category:BEN THE BESTverse